Doors of recent automobiles tend to be formed with increasing thicknesses, and with various thicknesses. There is a vehicle type having at a door trim board (door inner plate) a place (accommodating section) for putting, for example, a drink bottle or can.
Therefore, in particular, vehicles having a large interval between the inner plate and the door trim board of the door have thick doors. There are also vehicles with relatively thin doors, and vehicles in which the inner plate of the door is flat or curved in the form of a wave for increasing mechanical strength. Accordingly, the conditions for mounting speakers are becoming diversified.
Due to the diversification of the mounting conditions of speakers, speakers having sizes and shapes in accordance with vehicle types are designed and produced. More specifically, for example, as shown in FIGS. 7A to 7C, speaker units a1 and a speaker unit a2, which are provided according to vehicle types, are designed and produced; they are integrally mounted to their respective holders, that is, brackets b1, b2, and b3; and the resulting structures are mounted to the doors of vehicles. The speakers shown in FIGS. 7A to 7C will be described in more detail. The speaker shown in FIG. 7A is adapted for use in a vehicle type whose interval between the door trim board and the inner plate is relatively small, that is, whose door is thin, and whose mounting portion of the inner plate has a flat shape. Therefore, the speaker unit a1 is short, the bracket b1 is relatively short, and an end surface of the bracket b1 that opposingly contacts the inner plate at the back portion of the bracket b1 has a flat shape.
The speaker shown in FIG. 7B is adapted for use in a vehicle type whose door is relatively thin and whose mounting portion of the inner plate is curved rather than being flat. Therefore, the speaker unit a1 is short, the bracket b2 is short, and the back end of the bracket b1 is curved in accordance with the shape of the mounting portion of the inner plate of the door.
The speaker shown in FIG. 7C is adapted for use in a vehicle type whose interval between the door trim board and the inner plate is large and whose mounting portion of the inner plate has a flat shape. Therefore, the speaker unit a2 is long, the bracket b3 is relatively long, and the back end of the bracket b3 is flat.
The speakers shown in FIGS. 7A to 7C are only examples, so that it may be necessary to change the length of the bracket or to form the back end of the bracket with a complicated shape.
Designing and producing speakers according to vehicle types is a big factor in preventing a reduction in production costs that is strongly demanded of a speaker for a door of a vehicle, so that it is a big factor in preventing a reduction in costs that is strongly demanded of a speaker device for a door of a vehicle.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above-described problems, and has as its object the provision of a speaker assembly device for a door of a vehicle and a method for mounting a speaker for a door of a vehicle, in which a speaker can be set at a low cost at vehicle doors of different thicknesses, shapes, etc., to which the speaker is mounted.